


Interview

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: You showed up as prepared as you could be for a probable job opportunity at Lucis Enterprises.Well... probably not as prepared as you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a bae on Tumblr who slayed her job interview recently, and as congrats I gifted her with some older!Noct goodness. Aka, THIS IS HOW HER INTERVIEW WENT DOWN, FRFR

“__________?”

You jumped a bit at the sound of the voice calling your name out of your nervous wreck of a daydream, clutching your resume between your fingers as if it was a lifesaver that was thrown overboard to save you. You turned your head to see who had summoned you and immediately shot upright out of the surprisingly comfortable chair to greet someone who should have either been a model or in the mafia with the way he inexplicably wore gloves with his entire impeccable ensemble. He approached you until he was only a few paces away, studying you calmly until you remembered that you had only stood up expectantly and not formally confirmed that you were indeed who he thought you were.

“Yes, I am her.” _Shit, is the proper way to say it “This is she” and I fucked up already_? “I’m here for the 2pm interview. I know that I’ve arrived a bit early, but it’s my first time being here and I wanted to make sure that I had time to spare.” _He doesn’t need to know that I got here an hour before now and spent it sitting in my car touching up my makeup five time, remembering how to breathe normally, and going over rehearsal scripts for interviews in my head before coming into this lobby to sit down and appear unfazed by how modern and intimidating things are._

“Proper preparation is a good trait to have, Ms. ______. It serves all of us well here at Lucis Enterprises. Ignis Scientia,” he stretched out a hand for you to clasp in greeting, and you were suddenly very glad for his odd choice in hand accessories as you were sure the clammy consistency your skin had taken on would have been a strike against you in appearing confident. Settling for attempting a strong grip that Google had insisted portrayed confidence, you began following the lithe man across the lobby to reach the elevators.

“Your interview is on the top floor, so I was sent to retrieve you,” Ignis pressed a button to call a lift to you two, and you studied the side of his face before his green eyes met yours from behind his smart looking spectacles. “If you have any questions, I’d be happy to answer to them to the best of my ability.”

_Yeah. Why are you so hot?_ “What do you do here, if I may ask?”

The elevator dinged, and both of you waited until the occupants evacuated before stepping inside. The doors closed shortly thereafter, leaving the two of you to yourselves before Ignis replied. “I am one of many people who hold a secretarial post in this company, although the tasks I am given may encompass a bit more than what ordinarily can be expected of someone in my station.”

You nodded, now trying to not feel intimidated by his lilting cadence or the fact that the position you applied for seemed to be in the same kind of department. _Is he gonna be my boss? I think I’d just die_. “It seems like you handle all of it well, though.”

Smiling a little at your attempt at flattery, Ignis adjusted his glasses as the elevator slowed down when it approached its destination. “Thank you. I do try, and by the grace of the gods I _usually_ end up succeeding. It helps that I’ve known the person I work for since childhood, in any case.”

“Oh. Well, that’s lucky,” you said as you stepped off the elevator after him and found yourself in another, yet smaller and completely deserted looking lobby. There was a desk situated against the right wall, the backdrop being the symbol of the company, and you assumed that was where Ignis spent most of his workday. He breezed right by it, however, leading you past a hallway that went to the side and behind his desk to a large wooden door and knocked on it twice before simply opening it a bit.

“Noct?” Ignis called out to whoever was on the other side. “Your 2pm interview has arrived.” 

You wanted to crane your neck around and see, but you also didn’t want to appear too eager or look like an expectant child. Knowing that the person he was referring to was the person who was probably going to be doing the interviewing anyway, you placed your hands behind your back and instead focused on not leaving sweat marks or wrinkles on your resume you wished you had the forethought to put in a folder before arriving.

“Already? I wasn’t keeping track of the time, as always. Well, you can send her in.”

Opening the door wider and stepping aside as he looked back at you, he gently motioned for you to step inside what already appeared to be the largest office you had ever seen in your life. You got a whiff of what you thought was sandalwood as you passed Ignis, and you internally started screaming at how well that suited the somewhat mysterious straight-laced secretary that was way too attractive for his own good. All of your inner dialogue stopped as you crossed the threshold enough to find yourself firmly in the office that was perfectly lit with loads of natural light from the literal wall of windows that lined the opposite wall from the top to the bottom…

…and staring at what had to be the most beautiful human being god had deigned to create.

“_______, right?” His vibrant blue eyes twinkled with kindness as he stood up from behind his desk, stepping around it to approach you. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Noctis, and I’ll be interviewing you today. So please, have a seat.”

You shook his hand in a daze, sending enough brain signals to your legs to get them to move a little less stiffly to the leather seat that was situated at the front of the desk. You kept it as your focus point to try to calm yourself down, but it just served to look like you were glaring at inanimate objects since you may have forgotten to blink. A silver placard was centered on the edge of the table, and you read the inscription a few times as you sat down as primly as you could.

_Noctis Lucis Caelum. Isn’t that a mouthful. I like the shortened version that I heard Ignis address him by, but I suppose that comes with the familiarity of a lifelong friendsh-_

Your brain stuttered as it connected a few dots that took you longer than it should have to make sense of. _Lucis Enterprises. Lucis Caelum. Holy shit_.

“Try not to mind the messy state of my desk, I was just doing a bit of work I missed over the weekend and… oh,” Noctis followed your line of vision to the placard and gave a bit of a sigh. “I meant to hide that before you arrived. I don’t like people feeling intimidated by me once they know who I am before I get the chance to test the waters.”

You finally found it in you to blink as you tore your gaze from the desk to the figure walking around it to take his place back in his own chair on the opposite side of it. _He honestly cannot be much older than 30, and has already built a successful business that has worldwide clients? Where the hell did I go wrong in life?_ You studied his pinstriped suit and noted the unique looking black ring that was situated around his finger before finally gathering a bit of courage to look Noctis in the face. His black hair was somewhat long and hung in artful bits in front of his face, and framed it perfectly. There was a slight shadow of stubble that was gracing his chin and a bit of his cheeks, but instead of looking scruffy it only seemed to add to his overall countenance of being a ridiculously handsome young gentleman.

The sound of the door closing shut behind you jarred you out of an unfortunately ill-timed reverie. _Good, I can only deal with one ethereal being at a time._ You didn’t think that someone could top Ignis in looks until you walked into that nerve-wracking interview that had yet to fully start. _Alright, be professional_. “It’s fine. I know that it isn’t how you wanted this interview to start, but I do promise to not bombard you with tons of questions about your evident talent that I’d love to have to be where you are at your age.” _Okay, that wasn’t entirely professional but it’s out there already._

Luckily, he gave a laugh at that instead of declaring the interview over and getting you escorted out. “Don’t give me too much credit. I have my dad to thank for all of this, and I just have to maintain it. Otherwise, I don’t think I’d have much to show for it.” He rummaged around a bit on his desk, searching for something. “And I had a copy of your resume here in front of me, but I can’t seem to find it. I know I had Ignis pull it up for me earlier, but…” Noct trailed off as you eagerly handed over the copy you were glad to have relinquish, and he sheepishly took it from you. “Glad to see that one of us is prepared, at least.” He placed the document in front of him and scanned it for a moment before looking back up at you. “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

_I hate these questions the most._ Straightening up a bit, you began a practiced speech that felt summarized your talents and your interests in a nice package. But no matter how you had practiced in the mirror of your car or at home in the bathroom, it all sounded like you were tossing darts in the dark hoping to hit a mark only the interviewer would know. To his benefit, Noctis looked genuinely interested in what you had to say, sometimes politely interjecting to ask you to expound upon some things and you eagerly acquiesced. Once you had started talking, his eyes never left your face, which kind of unnerved you to be the focus of someone who was so deceptively intense. But you also would be lying to yourself if you weren’t lowkey picking up on all of his expressions and his entire demeanor in return. You were simply fascinated by what was in front of you, and you hoped that you hid it well within the flurry of polite dialogue that you and Noctis kept up.

“So, do you have any questions about the position in particular?” He finally asked, and you inwardly panicked for a bit as you scrambled to remember the exact phrasing of the title in which you mindlessly had submitted an application, not thinking that it would ever amount to anything.

“The ad said that the company was in need of a ‘personal assistant’. Seeing as though I do excel at organization, clerical work, and have been previously employed as a secretary at other albeit smaller companies, I felt that my skills would be best used to bolster efficiency here at Lucis Enterprises,” you were very proud of how you phrased that on the fly, mentally patting yourself on the back for appearing more together than you felt at that moment.

Noctis smiled a bit, and sat back in his chair. “You are correct, everything we’ve discussed thus far paired with your typing speed and expert mastery over Microsoft Word does speak wonders of how you would definitely be an asset to the company. I’m glad I had the opportunity to interview you myself, as the job posting was actually to replace _my_ previous personal assistant.”

You blinked as his words sunk in. “Your personal… oh, but…” you turned your head back towards the closed office door for a moment. “Is Ignis leaving the company?”

Noctis chuckled and stood up, and you reflexively got to your feet as well, having gone to enough interviews to know that it was coming to an end. _Okay, this is where I get the perfunctory handshake, the business card, and walked down to the lobby and out of the doors to never get a callback and leaving me at the drawing board with a blank slate again._

“No, he’s not. And if he ever did, you’d see this entire business immediately crumble, because it’s actually him that runs it moreso than I. I feel like a figurehead more often than not,” he stepped around the side of the desk, trailing his fingers idly across the surface as he did so. “But what responsibilities I do have, I do need help keeping track of. Ignis is only one man, even if I think he’s not human with the ease in which he keeps things together around here. And there are some things that he can’t take care of for me which I believe you would be better suited.”

You couldn’t imagine there to be anything that you could do that Ignis couldn’t, even with your brief interaction with him. He was the perfect secretary as well as some sort of adjunct CEO if you were guessing the scope in which he kept the company afloat, and you were just… yourself. You furrowed your eyebrows at him as he finished rounding the desk to stand next to you, and your inner confusion about the parameters of what your job duties would entail was fully readable upon your face.

And you didn’t notice how close he was actually standing to you until one of his hands lightly brushed against your hip, and everything about you froze. You felt the heat from his hand a bit too clearly through the thin material of your pencil skirt, and that immediately translated into a blush that was steadily taking over your face as the seconds ticked by. “Better… suited for what, sir?” You managed to squeak out.

“You haven’t figured it out yet, have you?” Noctis replied, taking yet another step closer to you and sending your heart rate crashing right through the roof of the building and up into orbit. His hand was still at your hip, and you knew that this was not a normal interview. The logical side of you started yelling almost incoherent instructions on how to divest yourself of the inappropriate situation before you had to do something irreversible, like threaten to press charges against a very wealthy, handsome man. _Or_ you could let him have his way with you in any fashion he desired, regardless of whether or not the job was still on the table, because there was only so much inconspicuous thigh rubbing you could do to stave off the wave of hormones that had perked up when Ignis had appeared and all but clamored out of you in a rush once Noctis decided to make his existence known to you.

You were embarrassed to admit to yourself that you were leaning quite heavily towards the latter option.

“Well… I…” you stuttered, unsure of how to navigate this part of the interview. “I don’t think I’m pretty enough to work here and do the… duties in which you would be assigning to… oh god,” you clamped your mouth shut as his other hand reached up to brush an errant strand of hair away from your forehead.

“You don’t think you’re pretty?” Noct murmured, rubbing faint circles on your hip and looking at you through eyelashes that were longer and more full than the fake ones you now wished you had the patience to put on before you left the apartment. “You don’t believe that I had Ignis thoroughly research many aspects about you that led you right here to this moment? What can I do to convince you that you are, in fact, _very_ suited for the core responsibilities of this position?”

_At this point, if you even breathe on me, I’ll pass out and promptly ascend into the astral plane in which I’m not fully convinced that I’m not dreaming up right now. I should’ve bought that fucking vibrator months ago; I don’t think I’d be this sexually frustrated to the point of having such vivid hallucinations of a guy this hot coming onto me, otherwise._

“Uh,” you cleared your throat and looked into his blue eyes. “This isn’t some… Christian Grey type of thing, is it?”

This time, it was Noctis’s turn to blink, and he started laughing for what seemed to be the umpteeth time that afternoon when it came to the things that left your mouth. “No. I don’t have any obsessive qualities unless you count my fishing hobby, I won’t keep you here against your will, and I don’t have a pleasure room for you to ask about and then get half thrown into.”

You actually let out a bit of a laugh yourself, it ending in an undignified little squeak as you felt the stubble on his cheek brush against your own as he leaned close to your ear.

“Unless you want me to.”

You may or may not have let out a bit of a whimper at his proximity and the sudden lower pitch of his voice as he uttered that to you. It was becoming inevitable that you would soon expire if you didn’t get a grip on something other than the edge of the desk you weren’t aware you had reached behind you to hold onto. “Um, Mr. Caelum-”

“Noctis, please,” his lips brushed against your earlobe and you squeezed your eyes shut for a moment to gather yourself.

“Noctis, I would like to… formally…” your brain gave up mid-sentence when you felt his fingertips slip up from your knee to start a path to what you considered to be dangerous territory. Opening your eyes and glancing down to see his hand disappear underneath your skirt, you cursed to yourself before turning your head to meet his and crushing your lips to his own before you could think twice about it. He eagerly returned the kiss you initiated, prodding his tongue to gain access to the caverns of your mouth that he yearned for. You met his efforts with your own, believing that you could get addicted to tasting him in this way.

Pulling away for air, Noctis looked at you with quickly darkening eyes, perusing your lips with heavy interest. “Your makeup didn’t smear. That’s impressive.”

“It’s Maybelline, actually. And a fair amount of Urban Decay Setting Spray,” you babbled meaninglessly as he backed you up against his desk where your ass was pushing back that placard you were entranced with at first sight. You spread your legs as much as the skirt allowed to let him settle between them, as he cupped the back of your neck and threaded his fingers through the hair at the base there.

“Well, make sure that when you show up for your first day at work that you hold off on the setting spray, as I have an interest in seeing that particular shade around my cock in the future.”

You were never so glad for another kiss in your life to muffle the shriek you were sure you were going to emit at his sudden blunt declaration. You wrapped your arms around his neck to latch him to you as you both tried devouring each other to sate the rising desire that was threatening to engulf the both of you. The hand that was exploring the soft flesh of your inner thigh had finally reached its final destination of your panties, and moved the crotch of them to the side enough to massage your clit. You jerked a bit at the contact, now having to deal with the stimulation of his tongue on yours as well as his talented fingers working on you from below.

You were positively gasping for air that only served to make you ridiculously dizzy once your lips separated for the second time. “Were you planning on this?”

His answer was to slip a couple of digits into you slowly, causing you to loll your head back and bite your lip so as not to cry out. “Yes and no. I was planning on sizing you up. I wasn’t expecting to have the urge to take you right over my desk until _at least_ the second week… but something about you is making me throw all caution out of the window right now.”

“Well, you certainly have a lot of windows to choose from,” you deliriously replied, rolling your hips a bit to meet his fingers as they pumped in and out of you at a pace way too slow for your liking. 

A frustrated groan made you blink and refocus on him from your reverie, and the hunger you saw in his face set your body aflame. “Now I can’t stop thinking about taking you against one of them.” You barely swallowed down a moan as he curled his fingers inside of you to brush against your g-spot. “I’ll have to work that into the schedule, too. Turn around.”

He reluctantly had to remove his fingers from you in order for you to do as he said, and you shakily complied as you tried figuring out how _you_ of all people had gotten Noctis Lucis Caelum, owner of Lucis Enterprises, so hot and bothered that he felt he needed to take you on any surface his office could provide. The hem of your pencil skirt was deftly rolled up to your hips, and you silently applauded your decision to not bother with stockings for today. _Well, he may be the type to like to fuck through ripped pantyhose, if he’s telling me he wants my lipstick smeared all over his cock._ Just the thought of it was getting you even wetter, and you bent yourself to lay precariously atop the knicknacks and assorted papers on his desk as he worked your panties down and off your legs before you heard the rustle of his belt undoing and fabric moving.

_I can’t believe I’m letting this happen. Does this make me a slut? Am I sleeping my way up the corporate ladder without even being anywhere near the last rungs of whatever this company actually has to offer me?_

Your inner monologue was cut abruptly short as Noctis’s member was coaxed easily past your entrance and slid all the way into you, and you didn’t give a rats ass anymore what any of it meant, because the feeling of being gently speared onto his dick was the greatest feeling you could think of in your entire adult life. It had been too long since you had sex, and the fact that you were being filled with the magnificent specimen you knew would match the man who sported it was enough to have you singing any and all of the praises. In fact, you actually may have started being vocal without realizing it, as Noct took to cupping one of his hands around your mouth as he pumped into you.

“Iggy’s just outside, so we have to practice discretion, ______,” he leaned down to tell you as he started up a steady pace. “These walls are actually quite thin. Think you can manage?”

No, you absolutely _didn’t_ think you could manage to be any sort of quiet when it came to getting the life fucked out of you by such a gorgeous man. But with the help of his hand over your mouth, your sounds of appreciation were muffled at least a little bit with every snap of his hips against your rear. You didn’t think it should have been that hot to be forced to stay quiet during such a carnal act, but maybe it was because it was Noctis that everything seemed heightened for you. Your head was tilted upwards somewhat awkwardly to allow for him to cover your lips even as he increased his pace, and you hoped he didn’t mind you drooling over his fingers as a result of it. You felt something metal brush against your skin and was startled for a bit until you realized it was the ornate black ring you had noticed earlier that was bumping into you. _Hah, if he was a king, this would be an unorthodox way of kissing his ring in deference to the royal line._

But he didn’t really need to know that the way he was satisfying you was enough to have him labeled as such in your head, already. Your whimpers got higher pitched as you felt your orgasm rushing to meet you, and it felt like an inner collision and release all at once as you milked his cock with the force of it.

“Shit…” you heard Noct say just before his hips stilled and you felt the tremors his member made even through the remnants of your own orgasm, shooting his seed deep within you and being so glad that you were on birth control so you could simply enjoy the euphoric experience that it was. He let out his breath in a controlled fashion, but you could pick up the inflections in his exhale as he discreetly came down from such a sexual high. It felt like a lull in between reality until he finally made to pull out, and his hand left your face so that you could finally breathe without hindrance but a part of you felt like the entire building knew what you two just did.

“Wow,” you whispered as you tentatively straightened up, grimacing at the wrinkled batch of paperwork that didn’t end up on the floor like the others through all of that. You started rolling down your skirt until you realized that your panties were missing, and you turned around to look at Noctis accusingly. “Do you still have my underwear?”

He actually had the decency to look a little sheepish when called out, and even though you were kind of shocked at his audacity to bang you so well that you might forget about the fact that there would be a new invasive draft of air against your now sensitive nether regions, you couldn’t help but love how adorable he could look too. _Sexy adorability. Is that a thing? Because if so, then he has it._

“Do you need them?”

You put your hands on your hips and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Noct, I do. I’m not gonna walk past your actual superhuman secretary with your cum trailing down my leg, okay?” You gasped when you realized what you had said and let your mouth hang slightly agape at what you couldn’t take back. _Look at you; you have a little sex and now you’re entirely too comfortable with this man that would still technically be your boss._ He took the garment out of his pocket and walked it over to you, a contented twinkle in his eye.

“As hot as that image is to me, I see your point. And I like it when you call me Noct, so you’ll be required to call me that when you start your new job.”

Grabbing your panties from him and slipping them back on, you felt a little less of the post-coital embarrassment as you straightened your skirt and hoped that your makeup really did last through all of the making out and the activities that followed. “When is my first day?”

“Tomorrow,” he replied immediately, and your eyes widened as you self-consciously smoothed down your hair.

“Ah. Well, that’s… great. Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Cae… er, Noct,” you were still kind of flustered over the events that happened, and awkwardly stuck your hand out for him to shake to try to regain just a little bit of normalcy. He reached out and grasped it, then used it to pull you close to his chest to kiss you gently. Even though you had just had him, just that little contact had your skin flushing all over again. “I won’t let you down, sir.”

“Didn’t think you would, ________.” Noctis let you go and walked you over to the office door. “Ignis will escort you back to the main floor.”

You didn’t know if it was just the fact that you knew what you guys had gotten up to during that time, or if it really was obvious to passerby, but it was hard to really look Ignis in the eye in the elevator as you reached your destination. You did manage to tell him that you would be starting the position tomorrow, and he had genuinely smiled while congratulating you and saying that he looked forward to getting you familiar with the things you’d need to know during the rest of the week.

You wondered if everyone Noct surrounded himself with was stupidly attractive, but you tucked that question away as you swept through the automatic doors leading to outside to remember where you had parked your vehicle.

Ignis waited until your figure had left his range of sight before turning back and making the trip back up to the top floor and not bothering to knock before entering this time. He folded his arms and leveled a gaze that Noct was far too familiar with over their many years of friendship, and it took him a bit to not instinctively squirm in his seat at being hit with it. “Yes, Specs?”

Ignis waited a few more moments just to draw it out before answering. “It smells positively _sinful_ in here, Noct.”

The raven haired man nervously fiddled with a ballpoint pen. “It does? I didn’t notice.”

Rolling his eyes, Ignis sighed and unfolded his arms to place one hand on his hip. “You couldn’t wait to see how she pans out? You simply _couldn’t_ wait at least a few days before you defiled her in your-”

“No, I couldn’t! And I don’t regret it and neither does she. I think. Well, I hope…” Noct put down then pen and looked pleadingly at Ignis, which immediately put the bespectacled man in the mind of the times when they were teenagers and Noct had done something he really didn’t want Ignis running and telling his father about. “Look… she makes me laugh. A _lot._ And I feel comfortable around her, like I’ve known her for more than just a few hours even though that doesn’t make any sense. She’s also smart, talented, and definitely will be able to help both of us out when it comes to making sure this company stays on track in the ways that both of us can miss in the midst of everything else we have to do. And I haven’t felt this happy with someone else since…”

“Lunafreya,” Ignis finished, finally letting go of the mask of imperious disappointment as he was wont to do at the slightest sign of Noct’s emotional distress. “Well. I just worry, of course. You’ve been closed off for years since her death, and now you’re wearing your heart on your sleeve with no discretion as to whether or not the person who picks it up will treat it accordingly. I _do_ want you to be happy, Noct. Never believe otherwise. But I would prefer it if I was better assured that you weren’t acting carelessly.”

“Yeah, so would I…” Noct sighed. “But, what’s done is done. We’ll just play it by ear, right?”

Ignis gave a weary smile as he reached up to adjust his glasses before turning around. “As always, Noct.”

As the office door swung gently closed, Noct turned around in his chair and faced the array of windows and the view of the hustling city below, idly twisting the family heirloom on his middle finger as he watched the world go by.

Tomorrow was a new day, and for once, he was genuinely looking forward to it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving for the job you couldn't believe that you scored a few weeks later, you go into it thinking that what happened during your interview was just a figment of your over-active imagination.
> 
> Well, your first day at work couldn't have proven you more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... while I was cleaning up my comments from months ago and looking over my works, I scrolled past this and asked, "... wait where the hell is the second part? Didn't I write one?" and lo and behold... I shol did write it and just forgot to upload it to Ao3. So uh... I'm doing that, now.

It had been a few weeks since that fateful day, and you remembered being unable to look at Ignis at all during that elevator ride to the lobby. You felt like you had Noctis imprinted all over you, and remnants were definitely still inside you from the little liaison you couldn’t believe happened once you got home and jumped directly into the shower. The water coming down from the shower head was soothing, and helped ground you back to reality as you went through the motions of washing your hair, soaping your skin, and rinsing off. By the time the water had gone cool and you were snugly wrapped in your terry cloth robe on your bed, you had effectively shoved the events of the day into a box in your mind and idly browsed the Internet until you fell asleep.

A couple of days later, you got a call from a number you didn’t recognize, frowned for a moment before remembering that you put in applications to so many places that it was possible that one of them actually wanted you to work for them. Tapping the screen, you tentatively raised the device to your ear. 

“Hello?”

“Hi! Am I speaking to _________?” A cheerful voice with a Southern lilt responded.

“Yes, this is she.”

“Great! My name is Cindy Aurum from Lucis Enterprises, and I’m callin’ to see if you’ve got time this week to come on in for processing? It takes a little bit to get the ball rollin’, so sooner is probably better so you can join the company faster.”

Your brain took longer than it should have to make sense of what was going on. _What? You mean, I really_ did _get the job?_ “Oh, ummm… sure!” You straightened up in your armchair. “Ah, how does Wednesday sound?”

“Perfect! I got a couple others coming in on that day, so if you could plan on coming in around three, that would be awesome. Do ya prefer the address to be emailed to you, or do ya mind a text? The training center isn’t at the same place as the main building.”

Opting for a text so you could easily plug it into your Maps app on your phone, you barely remembered uttering pleasantries to end the call so you could stare at your wall in shock. You honestly didn’t expect a call back. You didn’t think that interview was going to amount to anything but the unbelievable fact that you had helped the owner of the company let off some steam by some stroke of luck. The only way you had gotten through life afterwards was by ignoring that entire train of events for as long as possible.

Now, it seemed like you couldn’t avoid it anymore.

It didn’t quite register that much as you went through processing, which involved a lot of paperwork to fill out and a booklet of company guidelines to go over. You kind of chuckled to yourself as you drove home with the papers in your passenger seat, ruffling ever so slightly in the breeze coming through your cracked windows, because you were very sure that it was against company guidelines to screw your boss. _Well, I wasn’t hired at the time of the interview of course, so we didn’t break any rules with_ that. It was a week or so until you heard back again, saying that you passed background and was scheduled to go through an official walkthrough of the company. Even though you were in a group of others being escorted through nearly the entirety of the building, you couldn’t help but feel nervous at the prospect of running into Noctis or Ignis during it. You weren’t sure how you were going to react when faced with either of them even though it was an inevitability you would have to come to terms with. But, it seemed as though the universe cut you a bit of a break and spared you that awkward encounter.

So now, there you were, after triple checking your basic white blouse to make sure that you weren’t showing any cleavage with the amount of buttons you left undone and picking any errant balls of lint from your grey slacks, standing in the elevator and watching the floors fly by in tandem with your racing heartbeat until you reached your destination and stepped into the lobby. You were rushing, but you didn’t know why. It wasn’t like you were late for your first official day at work. _First day jitters are a go._ Ignis looked up from his desk at your arrival, and he gave you a kind smile that made you feel oddly giddy on top of your nerves that were fraying at an exponential rate.

“Ah, _______. Very punctual, as expected from our first meeting,” Ignis stood from his chair and came around his desk to greet you, and you discreetly wiped whatever sweat your palms had accumulated on your slacks before accepting his outstretched hand. “Did you enjoy the tour of the company? It can be quite overwhelming to those who haven’t seen the expanse of the property.”

 _Not as overwhelming as this single office is to me, but you don’t need to know why_ that _is._ “It was a little, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” You fidgeted a little bit before placing both of your hands behind your back and looking around. “So… what’s my first task of the day, Mr. Scientia?”

Turning back to his desk, Ignis picked up a stack of papers in a manila folder and handed it to you. “These are vetted documents and contracts that Noct has been remiss in completing the very simple task of penning his signature to a single line on each notable page. If you’re able to prod him into getting this entire folder done by the day’s end, it would be most appreciated.” The papers felt heavy in their importance in your hands, and you swallowed tightly as you followed Ignis to Noct’s office. You expected to see Noct’s smiling visage as you did the first time you crossed that threshold, but he wasn’t present. Hoping your foundation covered up the beginnings of a blush as you skimmed your line of sight right over the desk you had become thoroughly acquainted with, you blinked at the new addition off to the side of the large office.

“As you can see, this will be your base of operations. The only thing that has yet to be set up is your connection to the network, but I’ve scheduled IT to come down and finalize that sometime this week.” He looked over at you as you carefully walked around the simple yet elegant desk, complete with two flat screen monitors and what had to be the most expensive mechanical keyboard laid atop it. “I don’t think it’s imperative that you gain access immediately, but it’s better to have everything set up for future endeavors.”

“Right…” You absently murmured as you zoned out, then sheepishly looked up at Ignis. “I’m sorry. I went from wondering how I was going to pay my rent next month to the best job I could ever dream of having in just two weeks, so I’m… adjusting. This is surreal to me, and I’m terrified that I’m going to mess this up somehow.”

Ignis tilted his head to the side. “I wouldn’t be worried about failing before you’ve even started, _______. You were chosen for this position for a reason, so you should have better faith in yourself and your skills.” Patting you on the shoulder, he offered a reassuring smile. “Also, don’t hesitate to call on me if you have any questions, or just to vent. I am fairly used to the isolation that comes with my job and it’s duties, but you may not be. And considering who you’ll be spending most of your time around, you’ll need someone around to commiserate.”

You giggled a little at the dry tone that suffused his last sentence. “Is Noctis really _that_ bad?”

Ignis shot you a tired look before adjusting his glasses. “You didn’t grow up with him.” Turning around, he made his way back to the door. “He’s a bit late, but he had a meeting with another prospect for integration that I assume went over time. Until then, feel free become accustomed to your surroundings.”

As the door swung shut in his absence, you walked over to the large window that lined one side of the office and peered down at the city below. It was overcast and looked like it was going to drizzle soon, which was your favorite kind of weather to spend curled up in your window seat at home with a good book. _But here I am, in an office of a CEO I let bend me over his desk weeks ago simply because I found him stupidly attractive. How reckless was that? Now I feel like I have to prove that I can actually be worthy of this position I’m not even sure how I’ve earned._ Hearing the door open behind you, you turned around. “Hey Ignis, do you think…” your voice trailed off as you stared at the man who decided to enter his office at that moment, left breathless once again at the sight of him in a basic dress shirt and black slacks.

“_______,” Noct stated plainly, and you noticed the hint of irritation that seemed to permeate his figure. Clearing your throat, you straightened your shoulders and walked around to him, hoping that you could start everything off on the right foot. His blue eyes followed your movements, and you ignored the way your skin seemed to heat up in his gaze as you made your approach.

“Hi… umm,” you immediately hated every word that came out of your mouth. “I have these documents for you to sign… today. Please. Oh, do you want any coffee? Ah, I’m sorry, how was your meeting? Did you… get all that you wanted done in it?” _Fuck, just stop talking. Throw yourself out of the window._

Taking a few more moments to look at you slowly having a mental breakdown, Noct reached out and took the folder you barely made sure to stop clutching so tightly in time. Opening the cover to it, he skimmed part of its contents in a lazy manner, nodded once, then closed the folder again.

You jumped when the sound of the stack hitting the floor in an unceremonious thump met your ears, and you blinked at it for a moment before looking back up at Noct incredulously. “Sir, what…”

You weren’t sure a man could move as fast as Noct did in his quest to devour your lips with his. You squeaked at the contact, your body buzzing with all of the latent attraction you couldn’t get rid of when it came to him and your mind sending you right back to the interview day and all that transpired in it. The only way you were able to accept the position and arrive to that office was the repeated mantra that what happened with you and the CEO was a fluke. In fact, you had _almost_ convinced yourself that it hadn’t actually happened. But with the way Noct’s hands greedily traced up your sides and eventually had your back up against the wall, you knew he hadn’t been as adamant as you were at dismissing your impromptu liaison.

“Why are you wearing _pants_?” He asked grouchily, and you actually tried to shrug even as he was steadily working at your shirt buttons. You were dizzy in anticipation, your heart rate increasing with every passing moment.

“Are pants against the company rules? I missed that,” you shot back without thinking about it, feeling put on edge with his attitude and the way he was pulling at you. Your fingers undid the buttons on his shirt in turn, and the moment the expanse of his chest was bared, you wasted no time running your palms along the smooth skin there and wondering if he actually was as electric as you were perceiving him to be.

“I should make it a rule only for you, and also, no panties.” Noct paused to take in the lace of your bra that was on display in front of him.

“I should wear no panties anyway, since you’re prone to stealing them,” you gasped as he moved the cup of your bra aside to attack your nipple with his teeth, biting down just hard enough to leave a sting before laving the area with his tongue before sucking on it. His hand steadily kneaded your other breast, and your own became entangled in his unruly black hair. You actually didn’t own a lot of skirts, but you’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t have the mighty urge to go out and replace half your wardrobe with them.

Noct finished with your breast and licked a trail from there all the way to your collarbone, and your hips bucked upwards to brush against the bulge in his pants. Suddenly, there was nothing you wanted more than to have him inside of you again, and you were driven to fumbling at his pants and undoing his belt. “I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” you muttered, sliding the leather from the loops and dropping the accessory to the floor as carelessly as Noct had done with the important papers you had handed to him.

“ _I_ can’t believe it’s been two _weeks_ ,” Noct replied with his lips still ghosting your neck, finally working the zipper to your slacks down. The air from the conditioned office wafted along your skin as you shimmied out of the garment, making sure your underwear was going with it to prevent any ideas Noct may get with it. “Your first day was supposed to be right after I spoke with you.”

“I though you were _kidding_ , for Christ’s sake, don’t you know how your company processes new… _fuck_ …” you bit your lip to prevent any other crude outbursts from escaping, as Noct had freed himself and wasted no further time sinking into your wet heat that accepted him gratefully. Both of your legs came around his waist as he seated himself within you, and your eyelids fluttered with the sensation of being filled by him again.

You decided that you never wanted to forget what he felt like, bedammed how it all came to pass. Noct flexed his hips and started a shallow pace, gripping your hips to grind into his with each pass he made. Your chest was heaving with the effort to stay quiet when all you wanted to do was moan out your appreciation to the man undoing you.

“You’re beautiful like this, you know,” Noct’s husky voice whispered as his strokes gradually became longer and went deeper. “When you’re trying so hard not to make a sound. It makes me want to fuck you hard enough to where you’ll stop caring who hears us, but I understand that you want to have a good first impression on Iggy.”

 _Stop talking, you stupidly handsome man, you’re already making this hard on me._ You didn’t feel beautiful so much as you felt crazed with lust and unable to do a damn thing about it, leaving scratch marks on his chest and being afraid that if you let your teeth release your bottom lip then you’d actually give yourself away to the man probably busily organizing more papers for Noct to ignore. The coil in your abdomen tightened along with your inner walls around Noct’s cock, and he grunted at the feeling and kept his pace steady as he held your gaze intensely. You could get lost in the depths of those eyes, drowning in an ocean of emotions you accepted greedily as he pushed you to your orgasm. “Noct,” you breathed as quietly as you can, “I’m going to…”

He kissed the rest of your sentence away, and swallowed the small scream you made as you peaked and rippled around his member, your essence liberally coating both his pelvis and your inner thighs. By the time his hips jerked and stuttered, you were sure part of your mind whited out with the added sensation of him pulsing his seed inside of you. His whole body seemed to shake with it, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him even closer to you as if you steady him through it. You hadn’t noticed before how small in stature he was, and you marveled at how easily you could hold him even as your lips parted and both of you were left gasping for air in the aftermath of such hurried coupling.

“Sorry,” Noct finally said, gingerly pulling out of you and reluctantly leaving your warm embrace to allow both of you to get yourselves in order. “I promise I didn’t plan on taking you like this… I wasn’t in a good mood after my meeting. I’ve been in discussions for a probable merger with this particular company for quite some time, and the point person they use… well, let’s just say that he knows how to get under my skin.” He scratched his head before idly buttoning his shirt back up. It had gotten a bit wrinkled during all of the sex, but it kind of went along with his casually unkempt business look. You, on the other hand, didn’t have a mirror to see how debauched you probably looked. The best you could do was tuck your shirt tightly into your slacks to hide any wrinkles and be glad you wore no lipstick to be smeared around your mouth.

“Yeah, you said you didn’t plan on banging me the _first_ time, too,” you smoothed down your hair and eyeballed him. “If it happens a third time, I’m not going to accept your apology.”

Smiling in that sheepish way that was becoming much too endearing to you, he replied. “I know. Next time I’ll make sure to do it right.”

Swallowing at the surety of his voice when he said “next time”, you walked over to the forgotten pile of documents and picked them up. “So… want to try this part again?” You raised an eyebrow and held them out to Noct, who groaned while taking them from you properly this time.

“I _hate_ this part.”

“Noct. All you literally have to do is sign on the dotted line.”

“But there are so _many._ ”

“Seriously? It probably wouldn’t have been that many if you had just done them when Ignis wanted you to!”

Now he was actually _pouting_. “Yeah, but…”

Sighing, you massaged your temple. You kind of knew what Ignis had alluded to, now. “Alright. I’m going to go down the hall to where I think the bathroom is and make sure I don’t look as wrecked as I feel, and I hope at least four of those things are signed by the time I get back, okay?” Without waiting for his response, you walked over to the door and opened it wide… and immediately crashed into what seemed to be a moving mountain.

“Careful,” a baritone voice said as he steadied you with one hand easily, and you craned your neck upwards to meet the stunningly copper gaze of the man that made you feel like a fragile toothpick. “Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“She’s only just started today, Gladio,” Ignis’s lilting voice sounded from behind him. “Please refrain from mowing her over with no warning until her probationary period is over with.”

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Gladio turned his head back towards his desk. “Always with the jokes, eh Iggy?” He let you go and made a show of extending his arm to the direction you were originally heading. “Apologies, miss. Don’t let me hold you up.”

Switching your gaze between Ignis and the one you now knew as Gladio, you shook your head and kept your thoughts to yourself on the fact that it seemed that Noct surrounded himself with inhumanly attractive people in his company. “Okay, thanks,” you gave a quick nod and hurried along to the restroom, leaving everything about that entire situation behind you for now.

As soon as the door to the bathroom was shut, Ignis looked up from his computer. “What brings you to this wing of the building?”

“Gotta remind Noct that there are security cameras in his office, and that I’d appreciate him not turning my surveillance shifts into Cinemax.”

Blinking for a moment, Ignis closed his eyes and removed his glasses in exasperation. “Gods bedamned, Noct, not _again._ ”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, a few strands of his dark brown hair falling across his forehead from his ponytail. “Oh, so this isn’t the first time he’s been this careless? Does he realize that there are other officers that would flip their _shit_ if they saw what I just did? Well… maybe not Cor, I _know_ he’s seen some shit, but-“

“Believe me, I know,” Ignis said wearily, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. “He’s fallen rather hard for her, and it’s made him impulsive. She seems to be a pleasant, hardworking and honest girl for what it’s worth. But…”

“…she’s getting swept along in him,” the taller man finished, his eyes looking at the closed office door. “I guess you’re the one in charge of making sure neither of them get hurt in all of this, huh?” He didn’t even need to look over at his longtime friend for that confirmation, knowing that Ignis’s caring and protective nature would allow him to no less. “Listen. You got too much on your plate as it is. Let me go in there and handle it for you.”

Ignis trained his green eyes on him wearily. “And you know how well Noct takes to your approach on things. I’d rather wait a while and see how he handles it on his own, to be very honest.”

Gladio folded his arms and gave a disparaging snort. “Really? Gonna wait until there’s a company wide scandal to diffuse? Because that’s where Noct’s playtime is gonna head if it’s not dealt with now. You’re too soft on him, Iggy.”

“That I may be… but it’s important that whatever happens between those two occurs as naturally as possible, and that can’t be achieved by telling Noct how to handle his affairs. Prior to _______, he’s shown no interest in another since Luna’s death. It was like he had given up on happiness. I’m not… terribly pleased with how this has happened, but if it makes Noct smile again…” Ignis trailed off, and Gladio took in the weight that settled on his shoulders with his lips pursed in a line.

“Shit, Iggy, you know I’m no good at this game of watching and waiting. I’d have gone completely gray with the amount of stress you keep on your plate with him.” Sighing, he cracked his neck to release some tension. “But I hear you. You’ve always seen farther than when it comes to delicate situations. Can I at least tell him to save the fucking for outside of the office?”

Smiling wearily, Ignis nodded. “Oh yes, of course. Just the thought of Cor watching him should be enough to deter him from any future shenanigans. The office is not his bachelor pad.”

Giving a thumbs up and a grin, Gladio opened Noct’s office door and slid inside. Ignis replaced his glasses and stared through the computer screen in front of him, his mind whirling with the possibilities of this new hire and what could become of the relationship budding between her and Noct. _I hope you know what you’re doing._


End file.
